


Connor is Traumatized

by Smitherin7



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Connor is traumatized, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Enemy Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Traumatized Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Worried Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7
Summary: The incident at Stratford tower, the rogue PL600... It affected Connor badly.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Connor is Traumatized

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I like writing about dreams and junk with DBH.

The gunshot rang in his audio processor, the PL600’s weight collapsed to the side. Connor backed up slightly, bringing his arms back to his sides. 

“Connor, are you alright?” Hank’s hand grazed his shoulder. Connor felt himself shake, tears gathered in his eyes. He felt it kill itself...

“I... I--” He found himself unable to speak. His wrists were yanked up against his will, metal wrapped around to constrict his movement. Connor felt his hands twitch, he started trying to rip himself away from the contraption.

“H-Hank?” He stammered, trying to find his partner, he was right there a second ago...

“Fuckin’ Androids, no good pieces of plastic.” Hank stepped towards him with his arms crossed. It had been a while since he’d heard Hank say anything like that.. Connor tried again to rip his limbs from his capture to no avail.

“W-What’s happening to me?” Connor looked at the human, begging for any kind of help he could get, verbal reassurance or preferably, being released.

“You’re being deactivated and disassembled.” Hank walked around him, circling like a shark in the water. Connor’s LED spun red, his thirium pump felt like it was about to explode.

“You can’t! P-Please, I’m scared!” He cried out, flailing irradictly, tears falling freely. This wasn’t his partner, this wasn’t his friend. Hank gripped at Connor’s thirium pump and stared him in the eyes, slowly pulling it out of it’s socket. Connor yelled out pleas and incoherent garbles of pain.

“That’s why we’re deactivating you. You’re defective.” Hank dropped the pump to the ground and crushed it under his foot.

Shutdown imminent - 0:15

“Please no!” Connor yelled, falling off the side of the bed. He clutched his shirt, trying to calm himself down. He pulled his legs up and let himself cry. It was 3:43 in the morning.

“Connor?” Hank knelt down in front of him and cupped his cheek, coaxing him to look up. His LED was blinking aggressively, tears streamed down his face. 

“I’m defective...” He looked up, hearing it over and over again...

You’re defective.

“Is this about what happened at Stratford?” Hank pulled Connor over to him and wrapped his arms around the Android’s abdomen.

“I felt him die, Hank... It was months ago but I...” Connor knew the Android that self-destructed was one of Markus’ close friends, Simon. It just made him feel worse.

“I know it was a lot for you to process.”

“I don’t want to shut down.” Connor shifted so that he was facing Hank. He had been genuinely scared of shutting down, especially since Amanda had made sure he wouldn’t get a replacement body. They sat on the floor like that, not talking.

Connor didn’t want to be shut down.

Hank wouldn’t let him be shut down.


End file.
